


Random drabbles and one shots for the karasuno boys + others

by PringlesBringles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PringlesBringles/pseuds/PringlesBringles
Summary: I get bored a lot so I decided to right random head cannons and ships and reader insert stuff. Enjoy! This is also like my first time uploading and posting my writing, so hear with me!! I'll take requests!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Random drabbles and one shots for the karasuno boys + others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Kageyama about wearing thigh highs.

You were sitting on the couch, watching some random reality TV show with your legs over Tobio's lap. He was just scrolling through his phone. While watching the show, you got bored so you pulled out your phone. Opening tiktok, your For You page gives you the first video, displaying a boy in thigh highs. Thigh highs that are tight. He was in shorts, too. Quickly closing the app, not wanting to look anymore, you immediately get a great idea. What if Tobio wore thigh highs? So you decide to ask him. You just weren't sure how to approach this question. So you tap his shoulder. "Hm?" He responds, looking up from his phone to look at you. "I have a question." You say. "What is it?" He puts his phone down on your legs. "I-Its nothing.. bad. I'm just curious about something." He raises his eyebrows. "Would you wear thigh highs?" His face immediately lights up a light red across his cheeks. "I'll buy them. You don't have to buy them. " You quickly say. "Wha... Um... S-Sure.." Your face lights up and you quickly stand up running into your room. He watches you run to and from your room with thigh highs. "Why do you just have those?!" He asks frantically. "I've wanted to see you in thigh highs! Shut up!" You chuck them at the spicy man and he reluctantly grabs them and goes to the bathroom. 

After about 10 minutes of him being in the bathroom, you hear the door open. "I'm only wearing this for 5 minutes. Take it in while you can." He says lowly while walking out. You are... Speechless. His muscular thighs and calves clash wonderfully with the soft blue stripped texture of the thigh highs. To make matters worse... He took off his pants. His just in his boxers, and you can see it. Tobio has always complained about them on men, but loved seeing them on you. "Oh, Tobio.." he flushes a deep red at his name coming from your mouth. "Y-You owe me, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. But I write shorter stories! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
